Luchando para vivir (ticci toby, masky, hoody y tu)
by Kato-totheark
Summary: Después de aquel accidente que hubo hace años atrás, tu te las haz tenido que arreglar sola pero una noche comienzan a pasar cosas extrañas que están unidas al accidente de tu familia. PASEN Y LEAN! *-*, tendrá lemon a futuro e-e
1. capitulo1:Soñando y viendo cosas extraña

Capítulo 1: Soñando y viendo cosas extrañas

~Narra T/N~

Subo el volumen de mi reproductor de música para no seguir oyendo la discusión de mis padres, veníamos de regreso de la casa de mi abuela quién estaba gravemente enferma por el alzhéimer y estaba siendo cuidada por mi tía y mi prima. Mi hermano mayor iba conduciendo y a medida de que la discusión de mis padres aumentaba de tono mi hermano de a poco aumentaba la velocidad del vehículo, me agarro fuertemente de mi asiento con temor.

-no quiero morir hoy...- susurro para mí misma y muerdo mis labios hasta sentir el sabor metálico de mi sangre.

Trato de calmarme y recordar, esto es igual a todas las salidas con mi familia, cuando venimos de vuelta de donde sea mi padre comienza una discusión por la cosa más absurda, mi hermano acelera la velocidad, y llegamos sanos y salvo a nuestra casa donde continúa la discusión y yo me encierro en mi apacible dormitorio.

Abro mis ojos y miro por la ventana, veo como otros autos van más lento que el mío, esto hace correr un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral y miro mi hermano quién tenía los ojos completamente negros botando de ellos un líquido negro y espeso. Siento que de un momento a otro mi corazón para de latir y miro hacia el frente donde había una figura humanoide negra con rojo que desaparece inmediatamente pero aparece un poste de luz en su lugar... Siento como el vehículo impacta con el poste y yo por el impacto me pego con el asiento del copiloto haciendo que pierda la conciencia.

Despierto bruscamente en mi cama con todo el cuerpo sudando, me levanto al baño para ir a mojarme la cara. Parecía que todo eso era una más de mis pesadillas pero no, ya han pasado 3 años y algo de aquel horrible accidente donde murieron mis padres y mi hermano... Tomo la toalla para secarme y me veo una pequeña cicatriz que me quedó en mi hombro derecho y otra que estaba en mi pecho.

Los doctores tuvieron que hacer un trasplante a uno de mis pulmones donde había sido atravesado por un pedazo de metal para poder sobrevivir, según ellos yo morí después de aquella operación, que el trasplante no había funcionado y cuando estaban tapándome el rostro con una sábana blanca yo desperté, asustando a la enfermera que estaba ahí.

Desde aquel día en que me dieron el alta me he tenido que encargar de mi misma, ya que mi tía y mi prima están al cuidado de mi abuela y no quería ser un estorbo más en su vida y decidí por mi propia cuenta emanciparme (que para esos tiempos yo tenía tan sólo unos 16 años). Desde ese entonces vivo del dinero de mi padre que este tenía oculto hace varios años (gracias a tú codicia he podido vivir bien, padre) pero ya está quedando poco, tan sólo me queda para 2 meses más, creo que ya es hora de trabajar.

Prendo mi notebook y busco avisos de empleo pero ninguno me llamaba la atención, ya eran las 2.34 a.m. Y el sueño no me volvía así que me puse a hacer ejercicio, el ocio y el dinero me hizo comprar un saco de boxeo que estaba en una venta de garaje y para entretenerme lo uso para luchar, desestresarme y bajar el estómago (comer pizza todos los días ya me estaba haciendo efecto).

Siento un golpeteo en la puerta del departamento (ahora vivo en un depa. porque no soportaba estar en mi casa reviviendo todos los recuerdos y decidí comenzar de cero), veo la hora y eran más de las 3 a.m., dudo en ir a ver ya que generalmente cuando práctico con el saco vienen vecinos a reclamar (putos odiosos) pero como era tarde me daba una sensación de incertidumbre ¿serán mis vecinos? ¿O será esa cosa rara que vi antes de que el accidente sucediera?, los nervios comienzan a atacarme y mi pulso se acelera. De nuevo golpean la puerta pero un poco más fuerte (¿por qué no dicen mi nombre?), trato de tranquilizarme y agarro a mi fiel compañero, un cuchillo de cocina, me dirijo hacia la puerta y espero a que toquen para poder abrir.

Espero... Espero... Y espero pero nada se escucha del otro lado así que me voy y dejo el cuchillo en mi mesita de noche y saco un frasco con pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, me tomo una y me acuesto.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando en la esquina de mi pieza veo un chico aproximadamente de mi edad con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara mirándome...


	2. Capitulo 2: persecución inesperada

Holas!, antes que todo estaré actualizando más seguido este fanfic en la página ''Wattpad'' para que estén atentas a ella /3\. Mi nombre de usuario es Kato_totheark para que me busquen *-* y y y eso, espero a que le guste este capítulo!

Capítulo 2: Persecución inesperada.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando en la esquina de mi pieza veo un chico aproximadamente de mi edad con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara mirándome…

Me levanto bruscamente y me froto los ojos para poder enfocar bien mi vista pero resulta que no había nada, tal vez la falta de sueño o las pastillas me están haciendo ilusionar cosas a esta hora… Tomo mis audífonos y coloco play en mi reproductor de música, que noche más extraña… hace meses que no soñaba con el accidente y más el hecho que me hayan golpeado la puerta a estas horas y que haya visto ese chico.

Dejo estos pensamientos y trato de concentrarme de otras cosas más importantes, como que haré con el poco de dinero que me queda o donde conseguiré un trabajo donde se gane lo suficiente para costear mis cosas…

Al día siguiente…

Siento la luz del día molestar en mis ojos, haciéndome volver a la realidad, estiro mi cuerpo haciendo tronar todos mis huesos.

-awww… ¡qué bien se siente hacer esto!- me levanto de mi cama y tomo una toalla para poder ir a bañarme. Después de unos minutos salgo con la toalla en el cuerpo y voy a mi closet para sacar ropa.

Veo el calendario que está a un costado del closet y me doy cuenta que hoy era 16 de Mayo… hoy se cumple 4 años del accidente.

-wow, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando no lo tomas en cuenta- saco unos pantalones negros de cuerina y una polera gris, guardo mi celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y tomo las llaves para salir e ir al cementerio.

Tomo el colectivo y me coloco mis audífonos, (wow, 4 años ya, todo esto pareciera que hubiese sucedido tan solo unos par de días), miro por la ventana y veo a las personas reírse o haciendo alguna gracia junto a otras personas, todo el tiempo que ha pasado no he podido hacer amigos gracias a que cree un tipo de paranoia a salir, estuve 2 años internada en un psicólogo porque el doctor no me encontró muy… normal que digamos… (¿Quién encontraría a alguien normal que supuestamente estaba muerta hace un par de minutos atrás y cuando despierta comienza a gritar y patalear como si no hubiera mañana y preguntando por aquella cosa extraña que vio aquella fatídica noche?), me rio internamente y visualizo a lo lejos el paradero donde debo bajarme.

Al estar al frente de aquel gran portón tétrico que parecía recién sacada de alguna película de terror tomo toda mi valentía y lo abro, me dirijo hacia una señora quien vendía flores y le compro unos gladiolos rojos (la flor favorita de mi madre) y me dirijo a donde se encuentran enterrados.

Contemplo las tumbas de mis padres y saco las flores secas y las cambio por las que acaba de comprar, miro la tumba de mi hermano y siento una corriente recorrer por mi espalda, aún no puedo olvidar la última vez que lo vi con vida… Repentinamente me siento observada, levanto mi vista y no veo nadie, solo estoy yo en este sector (gracias que vine de día o esto sería doblemente peor), digo un par de palabras hacia las tumbas de mi familia y me marcho de ahí.

Aún tengo la sensación de ser observada, pero cada vez que me doy vuelta no logro ver nada, a lo lejos a la señora que vende flores pero está hacia al frente. Ya al llegar a la salida me despido de la señora que vende flores y cierro aquel portón, cuando miro adentro del cementerio me parece ver a dos chicos (¿cómo habrán entrado si cuándo estaba adentro no había nadie a parte de la señora y esta es la única entrada del cementerio?...), camino lentamente de espalda, sin quitar la vista de aquellos dos chiquillos extraños ya que uno traía una especie de máscara blanca y el otro con capucha y de máscara negra.

Vacilo en seguir viéndolos o no pero algo me dice que debía salir de ahí ya que estos se venían acercando a un paso más rápido que al que andaba anteriormente cuando de la nada comienzan a correr hacia mi dirección.

Me quedo paralizada como aquella vez en el accidente, ahora logro verlo bien, uno de ellos traía una chaqueta anaranjada, jeans y una máscara blanca con los labios y ojos pintados negros, contando que el otro tenía una capucha de un naranjo amarillento, jeans y una especie de máscara negra con una cara triste pintada de rojo como rostro. Tomo aire con todos mis pulmones y comienzo a correr, veo a lo lejos que estos saltan aquel portón del cementerio con una agilidad magistral pero esto es malo para mí porque están corriendo tras de mí.

Corro con todas mis fuerzas y sin querer empujo a algunas personas que se interponen en mi camino (¡¿porque me están siguiendo?! ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para qué estos tipos me siguieran?!), miro hacia atrás y esos tipos aún me seguían.

-la puta madreeeeeeeeeee- corro con toda la energía que me quedaba y llego a un parque, me escondo en unos de los juegos y veo que me han perdido (¡bien hijos de puta!), me rio internamente mientras lo veo alejarse, reviso mi celular y ya eran las 14.58, espero a que estos ya se hayan ido bien lejos y me coloco los audífonos que se me habían salido de mis oídos cuando iba corriendo aquella ''maratón''.

Ya me había escuchado 3 canciones para reponer mis energías y reviso si aún tengo el dinero en mi bolsillo ya que era tarde y no he comido nada en todo el día, salgo de mi escondite no sin antes revisar si es que seguían rondando por ahí pero no se ve el rastro de ellos, solo de unos pequeñines que corrían divertidos de aquí y por allá, camino hacia el lado contrario por donde ingresé aquí y tomo un colectivo para irme a mi departamento.

Cuando iba en el colectivo me quedé dormida y cuando desperté sentí húmedo mi cara…

-¡MIER…!- me tapo la boca para que nadie me escuchara o me viera en aquel vergonzoso acto, menos mal que al lado mío no había nadie sentado, me limpio la cara y por arte de magia veo que se aproximaba donde tenía que bajarme.

Ya en mi departamento tomo el teléfono fijo y encargo unas de las más deliciosa pizzas que he comido en mi vida.

Me siento en el sillón a esperar y prendo la televisión para hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido, veo en la noticia que ha habido últimamente muchos asesinatos por esta zona, esto no me incomoda ya que estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas policiacas y todos los días gente muere…

Siento que tocan la puerta, (¡debe ser la pizza!) me levanto rápidamente ya que tenía mucha hambre (y más por la maratón que tuve hace poco jajajaja) abro la puerta y veo al repartidor de pizza pero este no solía ser el que siempre mandaban cuando yo hacía pedidos… no le tomé importancia ya que el chico, que era apuesto por cierto, me traía mi comida.

El chico tenía el pelo café y algo desordenado (ha de ser porque anda en la moto) y sus ojos eran del mismo color cafecito.

-¡Hola T/N!, aquí tienes tu pedido- hace una especie de tic al decir eso, me causó algo de gracia y le paso el dinero.

-Gracias- le sonrío pícaramente y cierro la puerta, espera, ¿en qué momento le dije mi nombre?, salgo a mirar por afuera pero este ya no se encontraba, bah, tal vez se lo dijeron en la pizzería ya que soy su cliente frecuente.

Dejo la pizza en la mesa y la abro, me lamo los labios al sentir su aroma pero veo una nota pegada en la tapa interna.

Al sacarla veo que tiene algo escrito y…


	3. capítulo 3: ¡¿qué!

Chicas, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo /-\, si ven que me atraso o algo, visiten mi página en Wattpad, ahí los subo más seguidos por que no se usar muy bien Fanfiction ;-;, mi nombre de usuario es Kato_totheark para que me busquen /-\ y y y eso, espero que les gusten este capitulo que las dejaré en suspenso :3

Capítulo 3: ¡¿Qué?!

Dejo la pizza en la mesa y la abro, me lamo los labios al sentir su aroma pero veo una nota pegada en la tapa interna.

Al sacarla veo que tiene algo escrito y la leo minuciosamente y en está decía "ya es hora de tú ingreso" junto con un círculo con una "x" al centro.

-wtf, ¿ingreso de qué?, bah, como sea- arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura. Tomo un pedazo de la pizza y comienzo a comerla (ngh... sí que estaba rica) y vuelvo al sillón para comerla tranquilamente.

/en otra parte/

Al medio de un gran bosque había una cabaña que parecía estar deteriorada por el tiempo y en las afueras de estas había 3 chicos conversando animadamente entre ellos.

-tsk... Estuvimos tan cerca de alcanzarla, sí no fuera por el parque ya la tuviera aquí... Conmigo- golpea fuertemente un pilar de madera de la cabaña pero no lo suficiente como para destruirla.

-jeje se te nota frustrado, pero no te preocupes que yo ya me encargue de eso y pronto la tendremos acá, tenlo por seguro- dice mientras se sacaba un gorro de una pizzería y se coloca unos goggles negros con naranjos en sus ojos.

-¿qué hiciste?...- dice el chico que golpeó el pilar y se acomoda su máscara blanca.

-ya lo verás Masky, ya lo verás- dicho eso se comienza a reír de una manera desquiciada.

-¿y tú? ¿No le dirás nada?- le dice a su amigo que andaba con una capucha naranja amarillenta y este negó con la cabeza- tsk...-.

/mientras tanto en tú departamento/

Después de comerme toda la pizza me quedé dormida por un buen tiempo Y al despertar me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, podía ver la tenue luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana, y me quedé un tiempo en el balcón contemplándola, su brillo de esta noche me parecía único, no era como las otras noches en que solamente era una luna grande y redondita, ahora parecía mantener una luz propia, podía ver la calle bien y sin dificultad.

Cierro la ventana del balcón con seguro y la cortina igual, mi dormitorio se veía claro a pesar de no tener ninguna luz prendida, voy hacia donde estaba mi saco de boxeo y practico un poco con él para gastar las energías en el saco, no sé qué hora eran cuando me desperté pero esto no me importaba si mañana no tenía nada importante que hacer, a parte del hecho de que tengo que buscar un empleo para costear mis cosas. Sigo practicando tanto con mis puños y mis piernas, para tener una buena condición física (ya que antes no lo tenía y mi salud se estaba deteriorando si es que no hacía algo pronto).

Vagamente se vienen recuerdos del día de hoy, estos dos últimos días han sido extraños... nunca antes ha pasado algo así...

-hmm..., mejor me voy a dormir, madrugaré mañana y me concentraré netamente en buscar un empleo, no puedo seguir holgazaneando como lo he hecho este último año y no quiero estar a última hora buscando desesperada un empleo porque no me alcanza ni para una pizza- sonrío y le pego un puñetazo al saco y me pongo a reír, sería genial estar trabajando como sicario o como detective privado o alguna cosa parecido, pero lamentablemente tendría que inscribirme a una universidad para trabajar en ser detective pero el dinero no me alcanza para entrar a la carrera.

Voy al baño y me lavo los dientes, siento el ardor de la pasta de dientes en mi lengua, me enjuago con agua una... dos... y hasta tres veces, no me gusta mucho sentir aquel sabor de la pasta pero debo hacerlo porque no me gustaría tener caries y menos a esta edad.

Ya acostada en mi cama reviso mi Facebook, pero no hay nada ni nadie interesante con quien charlar (creo que debería cerrarlo por un tiempo...), me meto a Youtube y me pongo a ver vídeos de música, a veces me llega aburrir esta monotonía que hay en mi vida, es como si ya no tuviera una vida para alardear a los demás, diciendo ''oh miren, hice esto y esto otro, me divertí mucho y lo volvería hacer'' pero no, todo es tan simple en mi día a día...

Siento mis parpados pesados y bostezo, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos veo al frente mío a un hombre gigante y delgado con un traje negro en los pies de la cama. Mi corazón se para momentáneamente y veo que este no tiene rostro...Se acerca a mí con un paso taciturno y de su espalda sale un tentáculo que tapa mis ojos, viniendo a mi mente imágenes de hace 4 años atrás...

*flashback*

Siento como me llevan en la camilla del hospital, escucho a los médicos yendo y viniendo y me sitúan en una sala completamente blanca.

-¡enfermera!, tráigame la anestesia y el bisturí urgentemente- dice la voz de un hombre a los lejos, no puedo abrir los ojos debido a la pérdida de sangre ya no me quedan energías, creo que este es el fin de mi vida...

-¡aquí tiene doctor!- escucho otra voz que debía ser proveniente de la enfermera.

Siento que me ponen una mascarilla y de ella sale un vientecito helado, trato con todas mis fuerzas abrir los ojos y veo la luz de la lámpara que tenía encima de mi cabeza, me comienzan arder los ojos por la luz y trato de ver quienes estaban ahí, logro ver al doctor y a la enfermera moviéndose rápidamente y en una esquina había una persona alta de traje negro y de cara extremadamente blanca que parecía no tener rostro, sentía como si me estuviera viendo con atención y luego no veo nada más...

*fin del flashback*

Siento a lo lejos un olor dulce en el ambiente, abro lentamente mis ojos y me encuentro en una pieza a oscuras... esta no es mi pieza... me levanto rápidamente pero caigo inmediatamente, mis piernas no me responden bien y mi cabeza da vueltas.

-auch... eso dolió- agarro mi cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra me apoyo en un mueble que se encontraba ahí y trato de levantarme. De la nada la puerta se abre lentamente y de ella entra el mismo tipo que vi antes de quedarme dormida en mi pieza.

-señorita T/N, bienvenida a su nueva casa- dice aquel hombre alto... espera, ¿qué?

-¡¿queeeeee?!-


End file.
